choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Platinum)
Your Character in Platinum is the main protagonist of the Platinum series. Although her default name is "Cadence Dorian", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality According to Raleigh, you have a reputation as a goody two-shoes. You wear your heart-on-your-sleeve and are passionate, sensitive, and creative. Chapters Series/'Book': Platinum * Chapter 1: Stars In Your Eyes * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 6: Knockout * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire * Chapter 9: Famous * Chapter 10: Hurricane * Chapter 11: Why Do I * Chapter 12: Crossfire * Chapter 13: How To Start Again * Chapter 14: On The Horizon * Chapter 15: Fly Higher * Chapter 16: Who I'll Be Relationships Avery Wilshere Avery is a popular pop singer and one of your love interests in the book. You look up to him/her as a singer and deeply idolize him/her. You have the option to idolize him/her as a singer or romance him/her. Raleigh Carrera Raleigh is a popular R&B singer and one of your love interests. During and after meeting each other in One in a Million, the two of you get closer and eventually have a fake relationship. Shane Parker Shane is your best friend and your supporter. However, in Chapter 6, you have the option to romance him or not. Fiona Syed You meet Fiona on the first chapter, alongside with Avery. You meet her again in One in a Million and helps you. Aside from Avery, you are also her client. Jaylen Riaz Jaylen is one of your competitors in One in a Million. You find out in Chapter 3 that all her crying was an act to get sympathy. You have the option whether to call her out or befriend her. Ellis Knight Ellis Knight is the owner of the record label that signs you to a two album contract. Character Personalization Face and Hair PT Face.png|Faces PT Hair.png|Hairstyles Outfit Choices PT Secret Show.jpg|'Secret Show' Outfit PT Alternate MC in Secret Show Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Secret Show' Outfit PT Smoothie Star.png|'Smoothie Star' Outfit MCinBananaSuit.png|'Banana Suit' Outfit P The Contestant.jpg|'The Contestant' Outfit P One in A Million.jpg|'One in a Million' Outfit P Starlet.jpg|'Starlet' Outfit PT Alternate MC in Starlet Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Starlet' Outfit P The Big Apple.jpg|'The Big Apple' Outfit P Music Television.jpg|'Music Television' Outfit P Party Disguise.jpg|Party Disguise P Green Piece.jpg|'Green Piece' Outfit AlternateMCinGreenPieceOutfit.png|Alternate MC in 'Green Piece' Outfit P MSG Show.jpg|MSG Show Outfit Alternate MC in MSG Outfit for Ch.8.png|Alternate MC in MSG Show Outfit P Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie P Party Outfit.jpg|'Debutante' Outfit P Last Call.jpg|'Last Call' Outfit P MoDA Gala.jpg|MoDA Gala Outfit PT Film Fest.jpg|'Film Fest' Outfit P Vinyls.jpg|Vinyls Outfit P Shore Thing.jpg|'Shore Thing' Outfit P The Comeback.jpg|'The Comeback' Outfit P Banana Suit Full.jpg|Banana Suit Full View P IMF Show Outfit.png|IMF Show Outfit Accessories P_Accessories.jpg|Accessories PT_Earbuds.png|Alternate MC with 'Earbuds' Miscellaneous Magazine Covers PT MC Magazine Cover.png|MC on the magazine cover Alternate PT MC on Acclaim Magazine Cover.png|Alternate MC on Acclaim Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Avery Wilshere.png|MC & Male Avery Wilshere Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine F Avery Wilshere and MC.jpg|MC & Female Avery on Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Male Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Female Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Female Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover Manhattan Magazine Cover PT MC.jpg|MC on Manhattan Magazine Cover AlternateMConManhattanMagazinecoverinCh.7.png|Alternate MC on Manhattan Magazine Cover SophisticationMagazine.png|MC & Male Avery on Sophistication FAveryAndMCSophistication.jpg|MC & Female Avery on Sophistication Advert Magazine Cover PT MC.jpg|MC on Advert Magazine Cover - Morningdew Alternate MC in Just Dew It Advert in Ch.9.png|Alternate MC on Just Dew It Advert PTAdvertMagazineSmoothieStar.png|MC on Advert Magazine Cover - Smoothie Star P Bonfire Magazine ft MC and Male Raleigh.jpg|MC & Male Raleigh on Bonfire Magazine Cover MC&FRaleighBonfire.png|MC & Female Raleigh on Bonfire Magazine Cover Avery F w MC on Bonfire Magazine.png|MC & Female Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover MC&MAveryBonfire.jpg|Asian MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover PT Alternate MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover.jpg|Alternate MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover P MC and Jaylen on National Voyeur Magazine.jpg|MC & Jaylen on National Voyeur Magazine Cover MC + Jaylen Voyeur - Jealousy Magazine.png|'Jealousy' Headline on National Voyeur Magazine Cover P MC & Male Raleigh on Watchtower Magazine.png|MC & Male Raleigh on Watchtower Magazine Cover P MC and Male Avery on Watchtower Magazine Cover.png|MC and Male Avery on Watchtower Magazine Cover MC and Avery F on Watchtower Magazine.jpg|MC and Female Avery on Watchtower Magazine Cover Other Items Platinum Sneak Peek 3.jpg|A version of MC in sneak peek PlatinumMCGuitar.png|MC's guitar PT Face 1 MC with Guitar and Mic.png|MC with her guitar PlatinumShaneLaptop.png|Shane's laptop PlatinumMCwRaleighGuitar.png|MC with Raleigh's Guitar PT Alternate MC with Raleigh's Guitar.jpg|Alternate MC with Raleigh's Guitar PlatinumVersionof_theMCwithGlasses.jpg|Version of the MC with glasses PT MC with Vintage Guitar.png|MC with her vintage guitar PlatinumChapterThreeAlternateMC.png|Alternate MC with her vintage guitar. PT Vintage Guitar.png|MC's Vintage guitar PT Lyrics Notebook.png|Mc's lyrics notebook PT MC's phone.jpg|MC's phone PT MC with Luna's Guitar.jpg|MC with Luna's Guitar PT MC's MoDA invitation.jpg|Invitation to MoDA P Room 204 Key.jpg|Room 204 Key Platinum gold album plaque.jpg|Gold Humongous Plaque Humongous Plaque.PNG|Single Platinum Humongous Plaque P MC's Humongous Plaque.jpg|Triple Platinum Humongous Plaque Trivia * * A version of your character is shown on the cover of Platinum. * She is the first main character to have accessories available in the closet, as she can wear sunglasses, glasses or earbuds. * This book reuses the female faces from Open Heart. * The default surname Dorian is of Greek origin, which means "descendant of Dorus" and "child or gift of the sea". * In Chapter 6, she may choose a stage name, or continue to use her name. The default stage name is "Cadence", as the default first name, even if a new first name was selected. * In Chapter 9, your album lands at #52 on the Charttopper 200. * Your first single off of your new album is called "Leave it Behind" and is about you and your friend Shane growing up in a small town. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Celebrities